Anything It Takes
by znp
Summary: A short sweet song fic dealing with my fave pairing, a Squinoa. My first try in over a year. Please be nice and R&R!


The song "I'd Do Anything" is by Simple Plan and they ROCK! Lyrics are in bold and italics.   
  
..::Anything it Takes::..  
by  
~Zidane's NEW Princess~  
  
**_Another day is going by _**

**_I'm thinking about you all the time _**

**_But you're out there and I'm here waiting_**  
  
Rinoa watched sadly as Squall left the cafeteria. He was always in such a hurry going places where she wasn't. As her friends continued on with their chatter, she toyed absent-mindedly with her fries and sauce. Quistis was the first one to notice Rinoa's unusual quiet antics. Guessing it was due to Squall's hasty retreat, Quistis tried to change from the current topic of hotdogs to something that would involve Rinoa.  
  
"So how's Angelo doing Rin? I haven't seen your lovable pooch in quite a while?" She asked sincerely. Rinoa looked up and looked confused. Quistis repeated the question.  
  
"Oh. She's doing OK. Her obedience instructor called me last week and said it's almost time for her to come back home to Garden" She barely looked up while she spoke. All she could think about was Squall. How could she get through to him, how to make him open up to her?  
  
**_And I wrote this letter in my head _**

**_'Cuz so many things were left unsaid _**

**_But now you're gone and I can't think straight_****  
**  
Quistis silently grabbed Rinoa by the hand and led her back to her dorm.  
  
"Where are taking me Quisty?" Rinoa asked, slightly dazed by the sudden change of environment. Rinoa's question was answered when Quistis pulled out her dorm room key-card and led them both in. She motioned for Rinoa to sit on the couch as she closed the door behind them. Pouring them both a warm drink, Quistis sat down next to her.  
  
"I know I'm probably your first choice when it comes to advice, but tell me what's up. I know it's got something to do with you and Squall. You guys seem pretty quiet lately"  
  
"Uh... I dunno Quisty. I just don't understand him. I mean, I really thought we were getting close. I thought he was opening up to me and trusting me. But he just keeps pulling away and I don't know what to do. I know it's probably too soon to say that I love him, but I know it's something strong... I can feel it" Rinoa felt her tears begin to form. "I just want to be able to understand him and for him to be able to talk to me about anything. that's not too much to ask." Rinoa's tears started to brim over and she felt them trickle slowly down her face. Quistis pulled Rinoa to her and gave her a comforting hug.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything Rinoa, but I heard you guys fighting last week. It's sounded pretty bad." Rinoa's tears fell hot and heavy now. She felt embarrassed, angry and saddened all at the same time.  
  
"It was all so stupid. It's always over the stupidest little things." Rinoa tried to compose herself, but her tears kept falling. "It was because I didn't want him to go on this next mission because he would be away for so long and it was virtually impossible for me to tag along. I just asked him was there some other way for someone else to go or to make the trip shorter. Then he started with all this stuff about him never being good enough and didn't I think he was skilled enough for the mission. I felt horrible. That wasn't what I was saying at all. I was trying to let him know I'd miss him. I've barely spoken to him since. and he leaves. tomorrow" Rinoa began to sob in uncontrollable and heartbreaking shudders. Quistis tried to comfort her and began to gently stroke her hair.  
  
When she had calmed down slightly, Quistis got an idea that she thought could help the troubled couple.  
  
"You're about my size in clothing right?" Quistis asked Rinoa suddenly. Rinoa nodded her reddened and tear-stained face. Quistis smiled and opened up her wardrobe door to reveal a slinky spaghetti-strapped dress that was made of beautiful shiny, black material that shimmered in the light. "Here" said Quistis as she handed her the dress and began to leave the room. "Put it on" and with that, she left.  
  
Hoping that she was dressed, she tapped on the door. Rinoa's slightly quavering voice called for her to come in.  
  
"Rinoa!" Quistis gasped. "You look beautiful! It suits you perfectly!" She went into her vanity cupboard and pulled out her make-up box. "Now sit" After a few minutes, Quistis had hidden Rinoa's red cheeks and made her face appear even more beautiful. She then handed Rinoa two permanent ticket reservations to the most famous restaurant in all of Balamb, called Montegoes. "It's ok if you don't use them tonight. They are permanent and can be used when ever. Now, not a word girl, just go get your Squall"  
  
Dumbfounded Rinoa left and began to head to Squall's dorm. On her way, she became completely engulfed in her thoughts.  
  
**_This could be the one last chance to make you understand…_**  
  
**_I'd do anything _**

**_Just to hold you in my arms _**

**_To try to make you laugh _**

**_Somehow I can't put you in the past _**

****

_I'd do anything _

**_Just to fall asleep with you _**

**_Will you remember me? _**

**_Because I know I won't forget you_**  
  
She was sure she loved Squall. She hadn't felt the same about any of the other guys before. It had to be love. No matter how far he pushed her away, she still came back. It felt impossible for her not to come back. She felt a bond that she knew was deeper than they'd ever be able to understand.  
  
**_Together we broke all the rules _**

**_Dreaming of dropping out of school _**

**_And leave this place _**

**_and never come back_**  
  
She had to make him understand. She just had to. She couldn't let him leave on the trip, not knowing how she truly felt. She just hoped he would listen. Rinoa had become so deep in thought, that she didn't notice Squall leaving his dorm. When he saw her, he froze. She looked totally amazing. He couldn't help but let his jaw drop. This beautiful girl was the one who wanted to be with him. At first he thought she had seen him, but then he realised that she hadn't yet. He ran quickly back into his dorm and closed his door as softly as he could, hoping that she didn't see or hear him. He felt a warm feeling seep into his heart and through his chest. He was actually on his way to her dorm to apologise for acting like an idiot, but the fact that she was on her way to him made him feel great. Even though he never showed it, he knew that she really appreciated him. Listening carefully at the door, he heard the handle begin to softly move. He too grabbed at the handle and opened it at the same time as Rinoa did. Up close, she was even more beautiful, which he thought was impossible. A small smile formed on his face, which influenced Rinoa's bright smile. In a silent apology, the both reached out to each other and held on tight, feeling like they'd never let go. Squall was the first to pull away. Looking into her teary eyes, he began to speak with sincerity.  
  
"I'm so sorry Rin. I know-" Rinoa cut him off by gently placing her pointer finger on his lips. She slid her hand up against his cheek to a stop on the back of his neck and began to pull him closer until their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. The tenderness of the kiss almost broke Squall's heart, knowing that it would end too soon, even if it lasted forever.  
  
**_So now maybe after all these years _**

**_If you miss me have no fear _**

**_I'll be here_**

**_I'll be waiting  
_**  
**_This could be the one last chance to make you understand _**

**_And I just can't let you leave me once again_**  
  
Rinoa pulled away from their kiss just enough to be able to speak. In the gentlest whisper she told Squall what she now knew was true.  
  
"I love you." And she began to kiss him again and feeling him kissing her back, she knew he felt the same too. Even if he wasn't ready to say it yet, she didn't need to hear it yet. She knew being in a relationship was so hard and new for Squall and could accept that.  
  
**_I'd do anything _**

**_Just to hold you in my arms _**

**_To try to make you laugh _**

**_Somehow I can't put you in the past _**

****

**_I'd do anything _**

**_Just to fall asleep with you _**

**_Will you remember me? _**

**_Because I know I won't forget you_**  
  
Squall pulled away and looked in Rinoa's eyes. He searched her face for any form of regret, but when he couldn't find any, he pulled her back to taste her lips again.  
  
**_I close my eyes _**

**_And all I see is you _**

**_I close my eyes _**

**_I try to sleep I can't forget you _**

****

**_And I'd do anything for you_**  
  
'I'm sorry I can't tell you out loud Rin. I know I feel it, but I just can't say it yet.. But I-I. love you'  
  
  


*********** 

I know it's probably hopeless crap, and it's pretty shallow and un-detailed but I haven't written in over a year. So I thought I'd try another stab at it. PLEASE review and be nice to me. Please?


End file.
